The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for locating air-pollution anomalies utilizing air quality monitoring stations.
Air pollution is an introduction of particulates, biological molecules, or other harmful materials into Earth's atmosphere, causing disease, death to humans, damage to other living organisms such as food crops, or the natural or built environment. Air pollution may come from anthropogenic, i.e. an effect or object resulting from human activity, or natural sources. Some of the main anthropogenic sources include: traffic, coal-burning, industry production, and dust emission.
The Earth's atmosphere is a complex natural gaseous system that is essential to support life on planet Earth. Stratospheric ozone depletion due to air pollution has been recognized as a threat to human health as well as to the Earth's ecosystems. Some of the current control measures to control the anthropogenic forms of air pollution include: traffic control, industry production restrictions or limits, and technology improvements.